Pensamientos Ocultos de un tantei
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Rememorando mi fics Pensamientos ocultos de una sailor scouts,creo este, de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho. CAPITULO NUEVO HIEI
1. Hiei el youkai de fuego

Basado en el anime: Yu Yu Hakusho

**PENSAMIENTOS OCULTOS DE UN TANTEI**

Por DarkCryonic

Capítulo 1: Hiei, el youkai de fuego.

Hiei se movió nerviosamente en la rama. Había jurado sentir un ki familiar cerca. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. El bosque del Makai parecía ser el mismo de siempre. Entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de agudizar sus sentidos. ¡¡Sí!! Kurama estaba en el Makai. Su corazón dio un brinco, cosa que lo sorprendió demasiado. **_¿Sería que estaba contento de que el kitsune estuviera tan cerca?_**

Se paró sobre la rama con agilidad y se dejó caer al suelo, en medio del único sendero que atravesaba el espeso bosque.

¿Qué haría? ¿Debía quedarse a esperarlo o ir a su encuentro? Sin pensarlo mucho, se echó a caminar en dirección al ki. Después de unos 5 minutos se detuvo**_. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?_**

_** -- ¿Por qué no confiesas?-- Dijo Mukuro con su usual sonrisa irónica.-- Extrañas a tu pelirrojo amigo...**_

_**-- No digas tonterías.**_

_**-- El único amigo que tienes...**_

_**-- Hm...**_

_**-- Eres un tonto, prefieres quedarte solo, que ir a verlo... Crees que será siempre él, quien te busque... Recuerda que eligió vivir en Ningenkai y un día de estos puede decidir no venir más.-- Sentenció Mukuro antes de alejarse de la habitación, dejando solo a Hiei con sus palabras... **_

**-- Hiei!!--** Escuchó que lo llamaban. Kurama se acercaba con su típica sonrisa en los labios.

**-- Hm..--** Saludó Hiei como de costumbre.(¬.¬)0

**-- Tan simpático como siempre...--** Dijo Kurama palmoteándole el hombro, recibiendo una pequeña mirada de odio del pequeño youkai.

**-- ¿Qué haces aquí?--** Preguntó Hiei.

**-- Vengo a ver a Yomi.--** Soltó Kurama. Hiei abrió los ojos sorprendido. Kurama rió. **-- Es broma... Vine a invitarte a una reunión en el templo de Genkai.**

**-- Sabes que esas cosas no me gustan...**

**-- Se lo dije a Yukina, pero ella insistió en que viniera por ti...--** Dijo Kurama con seriedad.

**-- ¿Yukina?--** Preguntó Hiei.

**-- Tendré que inventarle una excusa,..--** Siguió diciendo el pelirrojo sin prestarle atención. Kurama giró sobre sus talones y empezó a alejarse sin decir más.

Hiei lo miró atónito.

Kurama no había intentado convencerlo ni hacerlo caer en una de sus trampas para obligarlo a ir al mundo humano.

**-- Adiós Hiei.--** Dijo Kurama, mientras caminaba hacia un pasadizo entre Makai y Ningenkai, mientras Hiei no pestañeaba.

**-- Baka kitsune...--** Dijo por fin Hiei dando un gran salto y cayendo frente a Kurama que no podía dejar de sonreír**.-- ¿Por qué sonríes?**

**-- Por nada...-- **Dijo el pelirrojo tratando de parecer serio.

**-- Hm...**

**-- Vendrás, verdad?--** Preguntó.

**-- Hm...**

**-- Tomaré eso como un sí.** -- Dijo Kurama echándose a caminar seguido por Hiei.

**_"Mukuro tiene razón... Es el único amigo que tengo... Maldito Kitsune!!! Siempre me haces caer en tus trampas..."--_** Murmuró Hiei cruzando el portal al ningenkai con una sonrisa en los labios.

DarkCRyonic

Junio de 2005.

3:50 AM.


	2. Hiei el youkai de fuego 2

**PENSAMIENTOS OCULTOS DE UN TANTEI**

Por DarkCryonic

Basado en el anime: Yu Yu Hakusho

Capítulo 2: Hiei, el youkai de fuego.

**_"Y si dejo que me convenzas y me sonrías... ¿Me dirás la verdad?.."-- _**Pensó Hiei mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación de Kurama. Éste último, dormía tranquilamente en su cama.

El único sonido en la casa era la respiración pausada del pelirrojo y el aliento de Hiei, perdido en sus múltiples pensamientos.

**-- ¿Por qué siempre terminó aquí, junto a ti?-- **Dijo en voz baja mirando hacia Kurama.

Hiei esperó que sus palabras no hubieran sido escuchadas por el kitsune. Hiei abrió la ventana con suavidad. Un leve vientecillo entró recorriendo la habitación, provocando que Kurama se moviera en la cama ocultándose instintivamente entre sus cobijas. Hiei sonrió.

**_" Cada vez más ningen... Quizás aceptas mi compañía para no perder tu lado youko"-- _**Pensó Hiei.-- **_"Para no perderte en la multitud"_**

-- **Kurama**...

No hubo respuesta.

**-- ¿Qué te une a mí?-- **Preguntó Hiei con voz más fuerte. Pero no demasiado. Esperó la respuesta y sólo hubo silencio.-- **Kurama**...

-- **Ya te escuché...-- **Dijo una voz con algo de pesadez. Hiei quedó sorprendido. Aún no sabía por qué había hecho esa pregunta. Más aún en voz alta. ¿Quizás porque la habitación estaba a oscuras y en las sombras era más valiente?-- **¿Qué me une a ti?-- **Repitió Kurama para sí. Hiei notó que el pelirrojo se había incorporado en su cama.-- **La amistad.-- **Dijo Kurama. Hiei estaba seguro que el pelirrojo había clavado sus ojos en los de él cuando había dicho eso.

-- **Hm...**

-- **¿Muy ningen?-- **Preguntó Kurama.

-- **Entre dos demonios, la amistad no existe, sólo la conveniencia**.-- Dijo Hiei mirando a través de la ventana abierta, mientras las escasas luces de la noche hacían que su rostro fuera perceptible para Kurama.

Kurama prendió la lámpara junto a su cama. La habitación quedó iluminada, dejando ver un futón sin desenrollar junto a la cama del pelirrojo, dándole a entender al Kitsune que su amigo no había dormido nada.

-- **Eso es verdad**.-- Dijo Kurama provocando que Hiei lo mirara.-- **Pero yo soy un ningen... así que si puede haber amistad entre nosotros.-- **Dijo dando una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas.

-- **Kitsune**...

-- **Descansa Hiei. Vienes aquí porque confías en mí. Así que duerme.--**Dijo el pelirrojo apagando la luz. Hiei cerró la ventana y se sentó en el futón.

Era verdad, venía aquí porque podía dormir en paz. Kurama estaba allí para protegerlo... Eran amigos...

**Fin.**

**DarkCRyonic.**


	3. Kurama

__

__

__

__

_**Es el primer songfics que hago en la historia de mi vida fanfictica... espero que les agrade.  
En este caso, en la historia no digo quien es el personale que habla. Así que queda libre de que piensen lo que quiera.¬¬0**_

_**La cancion es de un grupo de mi País llamado Golem, y el tema se llama Anhelos.**_

_**Saludos Cordiales**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Chile**_

_**2005.**_

__

__

**Pensamientos ocultos de un Tantei**

Por DarkCryonic

Basado en el anime: Yu Yu Hakusho

Capítulo 3

__

_**Hundirme en un atardecer  
Bañado en un sueño de carne y de sed  
Saber lo que esperas de mí**_

__

La nostalgia de los días suele ceder ante el recuerdo de las veces en que te he visto sonreír. No me equivoco al pensar que soy feliz, más cuando estás a mi lado y conversamos o pasamos largas horas en silencio contemplando el cielo.

No creo en el destino, más cuando recuerdo mi pasado y pienso en el tuyo. No hemos sido bendecidos con una gran vida, pero puedo asegurar que nuestro futuro es el mejor que podríamos imaginar. Más cuando sé que tú estás aquí y yo también.**_  
..._**

_**Sentir el sabor de la sal  
Cabeza en el suelo y orgullo a mis pies  
Juntando pedazos de Dios**_

__

Siempre sonrió al recordar lo mal que nos llevabamos en el pasado. No confiábamos. Bueno, quien lo haría con el recuerdo que tienen de nuestros nombres, pero ahora basta una mirada y pareces saber que quiero... que pienso... que siento...

A veces creo que si nunca nos hubieramos conocido, si nunca hubieramos hablado o mirado, mi vida sería una más de las miles de vidas comunes...

Les das significado a mi existencia. Sólo un gesto tuyo o una palabra y soy capaz de tocar una estrella, y grabar tu nombre en ella.

Cada minuto, lo atesoro como el último. Cada recuerdo, como si fuera a morir en menos de un segundo y solo pudiera llevarme la esencia de las cosas que me rodean... y tú me rodeas... y me atas a este mundo...aún cuando no estás junto a mí.**_  
..._**

_**Al mirarte tal vez pueda olvidar  
Un invierno sin fin  
Otro lugar**_

__

A veces temo que todo sea un sueño, un juego más del maldito destino. Un verme alegre, para que después me hunda en un abismo.

_**...  
Algo me hace daño al mirarte  
...**_

No necesito de palabras o expresiones para saber que todo lo que pienso, tú también lo piensas. Me lo dicen tus ojos y tus medias palabras. Me lo dicen las estrellas en medio de las noches frías. Me lo dice el viento que agita mis cabellos mientras observo el firmamento...

Somos y somos aún más cuando permanecemos juntos, hasta los demás lo dicen y lo hacen notar. Es tan obvio, que da miedo pensar en ello. Es tan simple que no hay que persarlo mucho. Soy y tú eres conmigo.

_**...  
Sentir el sabor de la sal  
Cabeza en el suelo y orgullo a mis pies  
Juntando pedazos de Dios**_

__

Cuando tú mueras, yo me iré tras de ti. No soy... sin ti. Dejaría de sonreír... Y sé, que si dejo esta vida, tu vendrías tomado a mi mano...

Más de alguno creerá que somos egoistas. Pero el amor no conoce el egoismo, el amor no conoce los límites, aun en personas como nosotros... aun en almas como las nuestras...

Aunque parecemos fríos, nuestras almas no lo son. Si pudieramos volar, el sol nos envidiaría. Si pudiesemos nacer de nuevo, el destino se encargaría de juntarnos.

No hay límite para los sueños de mi corazón ni para los pensamientos de mi alma. Soy y soy aún más cuando estas a mi lado. Y nunca terminaré de repetirlo dentro de mí.

_**...  
Al mirarte tal vez pueda olvidar  
Un invierno sin fin  
Otro lugar**_

__

A veces temo que todo sea un sueño, un juego más del maldito destino. Un verme alegre, para que después me hunda en un abismo.

_**...  
Algo me hace daño al mirar**_

__

Y cuando nuestros pensamientos se pierdan en el recuerdo de las personas, será porque encontramos el significado del latir de nuestros corazones y no tendremos que dudar más. Pero mientras tanto. Me conformaré con estar a tu lado y obserbar las mismas estrellas sobre nuestras cabezas...

**Fin Cap. 3**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile**

**2005.**

**Supongo que entendieron la idea de este fics... y de quienes podrían ser...jajajaja... **

**Es algo que sentía en mi pecho y quería decir. Digamos que usé mis pensamientos y emociones para este fics de Yu Yu hakusho. **

**saludos cordiales**

**Cryo.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo fics que se me ocurra.**

**gracias por leerme.**


	4. Yusuke

__

__

__

__

_**Es el segundo songfics que hago en la historia de mi vida fanfictica... espero que les agrade.**_

_**  
**_

_**La cancion es de Golem, y se llama Segundos.**_

_**Saludos Cordiales**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Chile**_

_**2005.**_

__

__

**Pensamientos ocultos de un Tantei**

Por DarkCryonic

Basado en el anime: Yu Yu Hakusho

Capítulo 4

Quien entendería lo que pasa por mi cabeza cuando te observo. Eres tan llena de vida y yo tan imprudente. Nunca entenderé por qué me quieres a mí, y por que también te quiero. Somos tan diferentes, tan distintos, pero como suelen decir los polos opuestos se atraen.

_**No, no llores males imprudentes  
No, no llores sólo quiero verte  
Y tú caes  
Y tú caes sin mí  
**_

Siempre llego tarde a todos lados, para que me reprendas con tus palabras. Sabes! Cuando haces eso y te enojas conmigo, me siento bien. Me gusta saber que soy importante para alguien y que llorarías por mí, como ya te he visto hacerlo.

_**Un segundo y ya no puedo verte  
Un segundo que no doy por verte**_

A veces creo que no te merezco, más ahora que sé que dentro de mi hay sangre de mazoku corriendo por mis venas. No quiero lastimarte. No quiero verte llorar por mi causa nuevamente.

_**  
No dispares  
No dispares sin mí**_

Ya bastante te he dejado sola como para hacerlo nuevamente. Pero dentro de tres años, iré al Makai nuevamente, para ser rey. No es que lo quiera ser, pero quiero luchar y golpear... Ya imagino tu rostro cuando te diga. Sé que recibiré más de un golpe de tu parte, pero hasta eso me gusta de ti. Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, y la que me ha demostrado más paciencia.

_**Un segundo que no doy por verte  
Un segundo que no doy por verte**_

Estabamos destinados a ser lo que somos ahora. Me has esperado y ya no te haré esperar más. Seré el mejor solo por ti. Sere el más fuerte por ti. Sere el que más te ame.**  
******

_Y tú sales  
Y tú sales de aquí  
Y tú sales, tu sales de aquí_

Nunca te dejaré ir de mi lado. Seré solo por ti y para ti. Y cuando tomé tu mano será para no soltarte más. Y Correré bajo los árboles de cerezos florecidos y tú estaras corriendo a mi lado por siempre. No habrá paz para mi corazón, que siempre latira para ti. No habrá paz para mis palabras, por que siempre te dire Ai Shiteru hasta el cansancio. Hasta cuando duermas, recorreré tu rostro con la punta de mis dedos y te susurraré en tus sueños mis deseos y mis sueños. Te veré sonreír mientras mis manos se apoderen de las tuyas y no te deje escapar a mis besos.

Te veré alguna vez abandonar este mundo, pero ni aún así nos separaremos, ya que iré tras de ti y volveré a tomar tu mano y estaremos juntos por la eternidad, seremos como Jack y Sally viviendo todos los días como si fuera el mejor y el único.

**I Miss You.**

**Fin. Cap. 4.**

**Saludos cordiales  
DarkCryonic.**

_**No es necesario decir que el cap. esta pensado desde el punto de vista de Urameshi Yusuke. espero que les gustara.**_

_**Rewiews Respuestas:**_

**Kaori Kitsune:** Una vez me dijiste que lo que faltaba a estos fics era Yaoi, bueno no escribo yaoi, pero suelo rozar los límites del ai shonen, es cap. 3 es lo que esperabas. Lo hice pensando en tu petición. Espero que te haya gustado, pero no esperes otro... mira que no va con mi estilo.¬¬0

**Suggestions: **n.n Que bueno que te haya gustado. Sí! Está desde el punto de vista de Kurama. Por lo menos pienso que es más expresivo que Hiei como para pensar algo así. Pero en sí, en el fics hay un par de claves para saber quien es el que narra. jajajaa... pero sigo pensando que entre esos dos no pasa nada mas que amistad.. aunque hay una cancioncilla en que canta Kurama, Hiei y Kuwabara, que ahora no recuerdo el nombre, en que se deja ver en el coro en ingles ciertas palabrillas comprometedoras. Pero mientras no vea nada en alguna de las peliculas de la serie que estoy bajando, prefiero no pensar nada extraño, ya que me gusta regirme a la historia original y no pensar demás. :)

**_Hitomi Chizu:_** Gracias. n.n Si, Viva Chile! Pero sabes no me dedico a escribir Yaoi jajaja... esta es una escapadida que me di, para saber que escribiría sobre Kurama y Hiei, ademas de lo que suelo escribir siempre.

Gracias por leerme.  
**_Si quieren la cancioncilla esa de la que hable, envienme un emails con un correo que les aguante y se la envio. (Tengo una gran coleccion de música de anime y de otras cosas, solo pidan y les llegará. )_**

_**saludos cordiales  
DarkCryonic.**_


	5. Hiei y el arbol

__

**Pensamientos ocultos de un Tantei**

Por DarkCryonic

Basado en el anime: Yu Yu Hakusho

Capítulo 5

_" Cuando me dejo llevar por los recuerdos, y te veo frente a mí, como siempre...sonriendo; siento una extraña sensación dentro de mí. ¿Pudiera ser que...? NO! Definitivamente no!_

_Quizás se me está pegando lo ningen. ¡Maldición! Quizás no estaría tan confundido si te comportaras menos amable... ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan amable? Y ¿por qué siempre sonries?"_

_**I miss you...**_

_"No sé por qué siempre tengo la necesidad de saber dónde estás y con quién. Diablos! ¿Qué haz hecho conmigo?"_

_**Por más que corra tú siempre estás como un recuerdo amarrado a mí**_

_**por siempre...**_

_"Quizás sólo debo dejar de venir a este árbol. ¡Sí! Debe ser el maldito árbol!... "Sólo una excusa" No es una excusa... ¡Sí! Le diré a ese enano de Koenma que se olvide de mí. Que ya cumplí con lo que adeudaba por robar los tres tesoros. ¡Sí! Ya no lo veré... y volveré al Makai y seguiré trabajando junto a Mukuro..."_

_**I miss you...**_

_"Estaré libre del sonido de tu voz. Y lejos de este maldito árbol frente a tu ventana. Gracias a los dioses no estás aquí... Recuerdo cuando supe quien eras en verdad. Fue emocionante saber que podía considerarme tu compañero de batallas... muy afortunado... Espera! ¿Qué diablos estás pensando?... hm! Toda la culpa la tienen los ningen y sus malditas emociones... ¡Sí, por eso nunca me han agradado los ningen... Son muy débiles y llorores... Aunque Yusuke y el deforme son una excepción.. la anciana también ... hasta la estupida de la noviecita de Urameshi es peligrosa a veces..."_

_**Por más que cierre los ojos y trate de olvidarte, veo tus ojos mirándome...**_

_" Pero ese no es el tema... Estoy aquí para cortar con esta tontería y para volver jamás... Aunque está Yukina.. tendré que venir de vez en cuando a verla... ¡NO! No volveré... Usaré el jagan para saber de ella y esperaré que vaya al Makai para verla... ¡Sí! Está decidido! "_

_**I miss You...**_

_"Dejaré este maldito árbol para siempre. ¡Diablos! Aunque sea bastante cómodo para dormir... ¡No!... Está decidido! ... En el Makai encontraré uno mejor... Pero no sé por qué éste es diferente? Si es un árbol común... Un maldito árbol ningen!"_

**-- Hiei?**

_" ¿Qué? ¿Mi nombre? "_

**-- Hiei estás de visita?**

_" Esa voz... nuevamente... Vamos abre los ojos"_

**-- Hiei? Estás dormido?**

"Debo estarlo..."

**--- Hiei?**

_"Diablos! ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de que estabas tan cerca?"_

**-- Hm...**

**-- ¿Qué haces aquí? --** Preguntas mientras te observo.

_" Que no ves. Disfruto de tu árbol... mentira! Lo de siempre... esperándote... diablos..."_

**-- Hmm..**

**-- ¿Quieres comer algo? Tengo nieve dulce...--** Dices.

_" Sabes muchos trucos para atraerme. Por algo se dice que eres muy astuto... Naturaleza zorruna..."_

**-- Ya me voy. -- **Digo poniéndome dep pie sobre el árbol.

_" Tomé una decisión y me voy para siempre. Te dejo a ti y ha este maldito árbol."_

**-- Pero tan pronto?-- **Preguntas.

_" ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué es lo que debo saber? ¿Por qué duele tanto verte y saber que será la última vez? ¡Los ningen deben tener la culpa!.. ¡Sí! Ellos siempre la tienen y este maldito árbol también la tiene! si no fuera tan perfecto no tendría este dilema..."_

**-- Hm... Debo volver con Mukuro.--** Murmuro.

_" ¿Por qué ya no me sonríes? ¿Qué fue lo que dije? o es qué ya te diste cuenta?"_

**-- Entonces ya no te detengo más.--** Dices bajando la mirada y caminando hacia la puerta de tu casa.

_" Dioses! ¿Por qué siento tanta opresión en mi garganta y en mi pecho? ¡Toda la culpa la tiene el maldito árbol! sí! Quizás deba quemarlo... Y quizas desaparezca esta sensación de vacío."_

**-- Kitsune!--** Dice mi voz.

_" Por qué te llamé? Qué diablos sucede con mi cuerpo y mi voz? es que ya no lo habíamos decidido... No alejaríamos de este árbol y del pelirrojo para siempre!"_

**-- ¿Qué pasa , Hiei?--** Me preguntas volteando y mirándome con aquella mirada llena de preguntas que sueles lanzarme a veces, pero que nunca sé que responderte.

**-- Chocolate?--**

_" Otra vez. Mi voz me traiciona. No es que YA lo teníamos decidido!"_

_"Sonries de nuevo"_

**-- Sí... --** Dices alegremente**.--- Vamos, entra...**

_" Y antes que lo piense estoy parado junto a ti. Maldito cuerpo traicionero! Toda la culpa la tiene el maldito árbol y no olvidemos a la maldita nieve dulce y al maldito chocolate... y al maldito pelirrojo... y a su maldita sonrisa... y maldita amabilidad... ah! y a los malditos Ningen..."_

Antes de seguir al kitsune volteó a ver al traicionero árbol.

**-- Tú tienes la culpa...-- **Murmuro antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

_**Fin.**_

_**Dark Cryonic**_

**Ok... ¬¬0 es otro ai shonen, pero no fue mi culpa... alguien me dijo... **

**si hiciste uno de kurama no te cuesta nada hacer uno de Hiei. asi que aqui está. Pero es el último. **

**Este fics tiene un no sé qué... pero cuando lo trascribi recordé haber leído alguna vez un one shot que hablaba de este árbol, asi que la idea**

**no es tan original que digamos ¬¬0 ...**

**Las partes subrayadas son cosas que se me ocurrieron mientras escribia...**

**Nos vemos en la proxima historia. La que no será ai shonen ¬¬0 esta vez hablo en serio. uu0**

**gracias por leerme.**


	6. Kuwabara

__

_**Song fics: Hipnotizame- Fobia.**_

**Pensamientos ocultos de un Tantei**

Por DarkCryonic

Basado en el anime: Yu Yu Hakusho

Capítulo 6

**Pude cerrar los ojos, mas no pude dejar de verte,  
Y dejar de dormir mas no dejar de soñar,  
Puedo callar la voces, mas no puedo dejar de oirte,  
Puedo dejar de ser, pero no puedo dejar de estar.   
**

"Soy un tonto y siempre me conformé con serlo, pero las cosas cambian y dejé de sentir que ya no podía hacer nada con mi vida. Siempre estuve acostumbrado a buscarle pleito al que se cruzara por delante; Urameshi siempre decía que era un tonto por seguir peleando, ya que nunca podría vencerlo.

Mi misión era vencerlo, pero luego apareciste tú. En medio del vacío, nació una luz y esa luz eres tú.

Tus lágrimas fueron mi nuevo sentido. Lo que dio fuerza a ser valiente. Lo que me hizo ir hacia a ti y vencer los obstáculos que se me pusieron por delante...

Desde aqueñ momento no habría limites para mí..."

**  
Bésame, hipnotízame,  
Ya no me importa más,  
Róbame el alma, hechízame.  
**

"Podría decir que lo único que tengo y que puedo darte es mi fuerza. Mi seguir luchando.

Tu imagen me da fuerza, me libera y me encadena. Es extraño, pero soy demasiado feliz al perderme en tus ojos.

No hay limites en mis fuerzas cuando se trata de estar contigo y de luchar por ti. Las energías nunca se agotaran dentro de mi cuerpo, si el motivo es rescatarte de las llamas y de la maldad."

**  
Puedo calmar mi mente, mas no puedo calmar mi sangre,  
Y puedo ser sincero, sin dejar de mentir,  
Puedo quedarme cerca, mas no puedo dejar de oirte,  
Puedo cambiar mi vida, mas no puedo cambiarme a mí,  
**

"Tu frialdad me congela alegremete, mientras sonríes angelicalmente para mí. Cuanto querría ser merecedor de tu cariño. De poder saberme dueño de tu corazón eternamente, tan eterno como el hielo en las montañas del Makai."

**  
Bésame, hipnotízame,  
Ya no me importa más,  
Róbame el alma, hechízame.  
**

"Nunca descansaré de decirte que te quiero y que por ti soy capaz de morir dos veces.

Nunca me cansaré de susurrarte que no dejaré de amarte, aunque tú no me quieras, aunque tú te vayas lejos y nunca vuelvas a verme en tu vida."

**  
Bésame, intoxicame,  
Ya no me importa ser,  
Un ser sin alma atrápame. **

**  
**"No habrá limites para los latidos de mi corazón ni para las palabras de amor. Siempre estaré allí, tomando tus manos delicadas y blancas entre las mías, nunca dejaré de recordarte que soy fuerte y valiente por ti y para ti , y que el destino no podrá contra mí."

**  
Bésame, hipnotízame,  
Ya no me importa más,  
Róbame el alma, hechízame.  
**

"El sonido, el palpitar continuo de mi corazón, golpeándome el pecho con su PUM-PUM... interminable, recordándome que eres su única dueña, y que sin una mirada tuya puedo morir aquí, sin dudas y vacío. Las promesas no mueren, los sueños no mueren, el amor no muere, pero yo puedo morir sin tu mirada clara...

¿Por tu cabeza ha pasado alguna vez, algún pensamiento hacia mí? ¿Tu corazón se ha calentado con mi recuerdo?. ¿Alguna de sus preciadas lágrimas han caido por mi causa? Me ves cuando me ves. Me oyes cuando estás cerca de mí. Escuchas el látido de mi corazón. Has averiguado quien soy y qué quiero de mi vida."

**  
Besame, idiotízame,  
Ya no me importa ser,  
Un ser sin alma atrápame.**

"Los látidos de mi corazón agolpandose en mi pecho...Y tu imagen eterna en mis retinas viviendo placida en mis recuerdos. En mis sentimientos. En mis lágrimas y en mis palabras en medio de las noches dirigidas a las estrellas fugaces.

El destino existe. Y quizo que te conociera... Sólo espero... No morir dos veces para demostrarte lo tanto que te quiero."

**Fin.**

**DarkCryonic.**

**Nov. 2005.**

_Para los que querían un fics desde el punto del Tantei que me faltaba: Kuwabara Kazuma, pensando en Yukina, la doncella de Hielo. Este sí que costó. Mira que nunca me cruzó por la cabeza que Kuwabara pensaba. o.o jajajajaaa... Y creo que lo hice pensar demasiado, pero trate de demostrar más pasión que ideas. uu0 ya que pasión es lo que más tiene este personaje. Y aunque lo duden algunos, yo creo que Yukina sólo siente amistad por el pobrecito. Así que si hago un fics del punto de vista de la peliverde, no será muy romántico, asi que mejor me abstengo. nn _

_Y cómo el fin de este Fics de Pensamientos Ocultos de un Tantei, se refiere solo a los Tanteis, solo escribire de ellos. o.o jajjaaa.._

_Gracias por los reviews y gracias por leerme._

_Ya veremos si agregó más Pensamientos Ocultos. Ahora a enfocarme en terminar el tercer libro de YYH. Más allá de la oscuridad._

_o.o_

_nos vemos._


	7. Chapter 7

**Esto va dedicado a todos los que alguna vez se han considerado fanfictas de corazón...**

**Pensamientos Ocultos De Una Fanficta **

Por Cryonic.

Cuando alguien que escribe fics se cuestiona su hobbie, es la primera señal de que está creciendo más rápido de lo que se esperaba, y de lo que su alma esperaba. No quiero decir que para escribir fics haya una edad apropiada o inapropiada, sino que siempre se cree que la gran mayoría de los Otakus están entre los 14 y 20 años... y si uno traspasa esa edad y siguen gustándole tanto como siempre los anime (que para nuestros padres y amigos no es más que dibujos animados para niños) las demás personas empiezan a creer que hay algo mal con nosotros, como si nos hubiéramos quedado pegados en nuestra niñez, o peor aún, que tenemos una inmadurez patológica aguda...

Bueno, lo último puede ser una exageración, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que a alguno de nuestra especie lo hayan metido al psicólogo o algo por el estilo, por pensar este tipo de cosas.

Los últimos meses me he cuestionado ciertas cosas de mi vida, o de la que creo que es mi vida, ya que como otakus llevamos una vida más imaginaria que real en algunos casos. Más cuando nuestro tiempo se divide entre series, música, dibujos, fics, etc... dedicándole un 30 a nuestra "vida real".

¿Estaremos formando una nueva raza o cambio social? ¿Seremos la evolución del hombre? Jajajajaja... ¿estaré viendo mucha televisión...?

No puedo evitar recordar algunos comentarios como "no estás muy grande para ver dibujos animados" o "¿por qué no dibujas retratos de personas reales y no de esos monos estrambóticos que ves?"

Podrán imaginar la cara que pongo cada vez que escucho algo así. Pero una respuesta cortante sale rápidamente de mi boca y acaba con la conversación. No realmente... luego terminan diciendo que me he vuelto antisocial y no sé que más...

Esto de no ser igual que los demás llega a afectar fuerte en algunas ocasiones. Hay veces que me hace falta que alguien como Vegeta, Sesshoumaru o Killua aparezcan en carne y hueso y disuadan al resto de molestarme.

Pienso que tenemos sólo una vida para vivir y quiero hacer lo que yo quiero, sin que nadie se meta con eso. Es como si yo me pusiera a decir "por qué ves esa telenovela, no ves que siempre es lo mismo... esa queda ciega, el otro recobra la conciencia, el de allá es hermano del suegro del tío de ése de más allá..." o " por qué escuchas la misma música de siempre... acaso no sabes que el tecno house paso de moda y la música electrónica la lleva ahora" o mil tonterías más...

Es difícil ser fanficta, más aún cuando quieres ser bueno en ello y necesitas tiempo para concentrarte frente a una computadora o bajo un árbol con un trozo de papel y un lápiz. Algunos dicen que es una etapa que ya pasará, yo espero que no. Que cuando tenga 40 o 80 pueda aún dibujar con las mismas ganas, pueda leer otros fanfictas y sonreír de alegría. ¿Será mucho pedir?

Sólo espero que esta vida real que llevan los demás, no termine destruyéndonos y volviéndonos parte del formato en serie que todos parecen llevan. Es como si se vendiera un manual que desconocemos sobre como ser un ciudadano medio, capitalista y consumista, sin ideales y sin sueños; y que de alguna manera estuviéramos condicionados a terminar siéndolo. No lo son ya los hippies. Quizás los otakus, fanfictas, fanartistas, etc... terminemos siendo un simple recuerdo de juventud que contaremos a nuestros nietos. Quizás vean mis dibujos y digan "en verdad tú dibujas" jajajaja... o "que buena está esta historia..." no quiero sonar melodramática o algo peor, sólo soy realista y existencialista...

Quizás si las cosas no fueran tan feas en este mundo no tendríamos la necesidad de buscar en otras cosas la felicidad que logramos con todo lo relacionado con nuestros hobbies.

Aún no me he rendido y sigo trabajando en nuevas historias sobre nuevas series, aún sigo dibujando a lápiz a mis personajes favoritos, aún escucho buena música cuando leo a los demás, aún me mantengo al día en las últimas novedades del anime... Aún soy Cryonic. Y eso es bueno.

No he podido dejar de notar que ciertas comunidades dedicadas al anime han dejado de funcionar y que otras parecen desiertos... seré un profeta clamando en el desierto... sé que no, en mi país está cobrando fuerza la cultura otaku, pero ¿cuánto llegará a durar en realidad? ¿Será sólo una moda pasajera? Espero que no. Con todas mis fuerzas espero que no.

Es como si tuviera una doble vida. En el trabajo parecen no notarlo, quizás sea mejor así, porque suelen creer que somos inmaduros e irresponsables, lo que dista mucho de la realidad. Por mi parte, yo me tomo todo muy enserio. Aún cuando estuve en la universidad, mi vida fanfíctica paso desapercibida para mis amigos. Para ellos era algo más introvertida y quizás más profunda. Fue mejor así. Aún ahora es mejor así.

Si hubieran sabido que soy otaku, dark y terriblemente existencialista, quizás no me hubieran empleado, por lo complejo que puede llegar a ser a nivel intelectual. Sólo falta que salga disfrazada de algún personaje a la calle. Quizás lo haga un día de estos, eso si esperaré un día que pueda hacerlo y pase desapercibida... para algún carnaval o para el día de muertos... jajajajajaaaa... es muy probable que me encierren en un hospital, pero valdría la pena...

En un principio sólo me dedicaba a la poesía. Desde que tengo conciencia escribo poesía. Y de los 16 fanfics... pero yo no sabía que se llamaba así. Hasta el 2001. jajajaja... cosas de personas como nosotros, que nos volvemos algo distraídas...

Cuando escribía sólo poesía nadie en casa se metía conmigo, pero cuando empecé a dejarla a un lado y me coloqué a ver animes todo el día empezó el problema, ya veía antes, pero empezaba a ser más tiempo y con mayor pasión. De una genio intelectual, me volví una infantil... es la mácula que llevaré siempre en mi frente, como los hijos de Caín. Parecen que nos ven y nos reconocen, es como si dijeran "allá va una más de esas que se cree Dragon Ball Z" o algo por el estilo como si supieran lo que significa...

"**Que violentos son los dibujos" **Dice mi madre mientras mis ojos pasan de la pantalla de mi televisor a su rostro. No digo nada, mil veces antes le he explicado la trama de la serie y los valores en juego; y decir todo de nuevo es algo que no me permito hacer.

** ¿Ya estas viendo, yu yu... cómo es que se llama? ** Pregunta luego mi hermana que se pasea de allá para acá molestando y cruzándose por delante del televisor. Falta poco para que salte del sofá y le de un puntapié. Pero trato de concentrarme en la Serie YU YU Hakusho, de Cartón Network, que dan a la 1 de la mañana, hora que elegí por ser más pacifica, o por lo menos eso creía.

** Pueden quedarse calladas un momento, sólo dura 20 minutos...** Dijo tratando de concentrarme.

** Ese es maraku... o maraco... como es que se llama... **Dice mi hermana para enfadarme.

** No, ese es Kurama... Naraku es de otra serie (Inuyasha)... ** Contestó inútilmente, ya que sé que es información perdida en el aire de la habitación.

** Podríamos ver una película. ** Agrega mi padre que se acuesta a la media noche a más tardar y que a esa hora no hace más que dormir en el sillón con la boca abierta. Shitttt! Chiflo para que se calle.

** ¿Qué vamos a hacer de almuerzo mañana**? Pregunta mi madre, que teje alguna cosa para alguien...

** No sé... **Dice mi hermana que sigue hablando de comida... podría pensar menos en comida, ya que pronto se verá como Magin buu... jajajaja

** Quedan 5 minutos, por que no se callan un rato**... Digo subiéndole el volumen al televisor.

** Son sólo monos...** Dice mi hermana que sabe como fastidiarme, es como si hubiera tomado un curso llamado "como fastidiar a su hermana, parte 1, 2 y 3 avanzado"... a veces me veo obligada a recordarle que quien le paga la carrera de Ingeniería en gestión Informática soy yo... y que más vale que no me moleste... pero su silencio no dura más de 5 minutos...

Y la charla fastidiosa entre ella y mi madre continua, mi padre se va a dormir y yo me agarró las manos tratando de evitar un incidente atómico. Ellas saben que esa es mi hora, que entre una de la mañana y 2:30 veo mis animes en paz. Que es para eso que pago el videocable, que ellos disfrutan el resto del día... mi padre no fastidia mucho, ya que gracias a la televisión privada puede ver los partidos de fútbol del River de Argentina y otros. No pongo Internet en casa ya que sería la menos que lo ocuparía. Sería una inversión de la cual no podría sacar fruto, ya que tendría que pelear con todo el mundo para ocupar la computadora, que he arreglado con el sudor de mi sangre comprándole lo último en tecnología. Jajajajaja...

Como ven, ser fanficta, ser uno de nosotros es difícil. Pero vale la pena serlo. Es como si fueras la única persona que se diera cuenta de lo que sucede en realidad a nuestro alrededor. Como si tuviéramos el don de ser pragmáticos e idealistas a la vez, en la medida justa.

Como dijo mi escritor favorito, Hermann Hesse, en su libro: **Demian**:_"Quería tan sólo vivir aquello que tendía a brotar espontáneamente de mí, por qué habría de serme tan difícil."_

**Saludos cordiales,**

**Cryonic.**

**Chile, febrero de 2005.**


	8. Hiei

**Pensamientos ocultos de un Tantei**

Por DarkCryonic

Basado en el anime: Yu Yu Hakusho de Toshihiro Togashi

Capítulo 8

"Sabes, tuve un sueño. No es que fuera terrible, más bien fue demasiado real, como si fuera verdad frente a mis ojos... y tuve miedo. ta sé. No digo nada, pero es que quiero que entiendas que me perturbó, y aún ahora que te veo frente a mí, dudo que seas el verdadero.

No me mires así. Soy fuerte, pero desde que estoy contigo hay un leve miedo que me recorre. No bajes la vista, no es nada malo. Sólo es temor a perderte. "Sonríes", sí que cambias de humor rápidamente. Nunca te comprendo del todo y quizás es mejor así. Es lo que me conmueve de ti. Esa dualidad... Frialdad y calides en menos de un minuto.

Sabes tengo miedo que un día de estos te aburras de mí... calla... déjame terminar... pero lo que más temo, es que me dejes solo y ya no te pueda encontrar... tú sabes que me refiero a ese día. Está bien, dejaré que me abrazes, de todas formas nunca entenderás. Sí... lo sé... tú nunca moriras del todo, pero extrañaré tu cabello rojo y tus verdes ojos. ¿Sonries? Si que me he vuelto hablador. Creo que no va conmigo, pero ya no puedo controlarlo.

Por está vez quiero decirte lo que pienso, y no creas que lo repetiré... ¿ríes?... siempre te ríes. Ya calmate o me enojaré. Vamos! Rápido o me voy a saltar entre los árboles y tendrás que esperar hasta que tenga ganas de volver...

Así me gusta. Sé que es lo que puedo usar en tu contra, en estos casos. Sabes que soy difícil de atrapar. Así que no me tienes a tomar lasrgas vacaciones. ¿Ya no sonríes? jajajaaaa... Ok. Ahora sólo me miras con atención.

Como te decía, tuve un sueño y temí y aún temo. Sí! Ya lo sé. Youko Kurama estará siempre a mi lado... Pero... De todas formas... tengo miedo...

**-- Yo siempre estaré contigo, Hiei.**

**-- Hm...-- **"Pero de todas formas eso no me basta, kitsune."

**-- Vamos por nieve dulce.**

**-- Sí.-- **Digo mientras imagino una gran porción de nieve dulce de chocolate.

Por un momento dejaré de temer, hasta que recuerde o sueñe otra vez."

-------

------

**Fin.**

**DarkCryonic.**

**Enero de 2006.**

**¬¬0 sin comentarios. La maldita música de Loveless tiene la culpa de que escribiera otro aishonen.**


	9. Hiei susurros

_Fics basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho:_

**PENSAMIENTOS OCULTOS DE UN TANTEI**

**-----------**

_Inspirado en el cap. 6 del 4º libro de Yu yu Hakusho._

**--**

Por DarkCryonic

_**Song fics: Infinito amor**_

_**Lucybell**_

_**Album: Comiendo Fuego**_

_**Chile.**_

Capítulo 9

---------------------------

Otra vez, perdido en mis pensamientos tratando de descifrar lo que ya tantas veces he tratado de responderme, pero que cada vez que encuentro la respuesta me quedo mudo y la niego con todas mis fuerzas, como si con ellos pudiera evitar el destino que han tomado ya las cosas.

------------

**Te mueves en la luz  
Tu cuerpo al retorcer  
Se quiebra como nuez  
Te ciegas en la luz**

-------------------

No puedo escapar a lo que ya está escrito en medio del cielo que nos cubre. Sea el mundo humano o el demoníaco; de todas formas está destinado y no puedo luchar contra ello. Más ahora que creo que el final se viene y que pareces no querer evitarlo...

¿Tanto quieres morir?

------------  
**Tus labios ya sin piel  
Tratando de entender  
Que la justicia está perdida en la  
penumbra**

---------------

¿Por qué nos quieres dejar?¿ Por qué... me... quieres dejar? Sí, eso es... Dejarme...

Si sólo tuviera las fuerzas para retenerte...

Pero para ello debo decirte algo... y ya sabes las palabras no son fáciles para mí...

----------------  
**Te mueves en la luz  
Te pierdes en la luz  
Cuidado en lo que pides  
Que te lo pueden dar  
Cuidado en lo que pides  
Que te lo pueden dar  
Te lo pueden dar**

**------------------**

Si te vas, perderé la poca luz que baña mis días , y que me llena de la calma que nunca antes tuve. ¿qué acaso no entiendes, que me acostumbre a estar junto a ti?

¿Qué aunque sea estando en silencio, te necesito?

--------------------------  
**Contra todo te mueves en la luz  
Todo contraer  
Para no saber  
Que la justicia se escondió en la  
penumbra  
Me quemo en la luz  
Te quemas en la luz**

--------------------------

Sí... es lo que debo hacer. Y puedo jurar que es lo que quieres que haga. Que grite a los 7 vientos que te quiero... Es eso verdad? Es lo que me dicen tus ojos cada vez que me miras.

Pero no crees que es injusto que sea yo quien lo diga, cuando me cuesta más hablar con libertad que a ti.

¿Por qué no lo dices tú?

---------------------------  
**Cuidado en lo que pides  
Que te lo pueden dar  
Cuidado en lo que pides  
Que te lo pueden dar  
Con infinito amor  
Desde tu rincón  
Con infinito amor**

------------------------------

**Hiei, Ya es hora de irnos**.—Dices llamándome con tu voz calma de siempre. Si supieras que esa calma que te cubre en momentos así, es la que provoca extrañas sensaciones en mí.

Abro mis ojos con calma. Me he pasado la última hora afirmado en esta fría muralla del templo de Genkai, mientras hablaban con Yusuke sobre cosas sin importancia. Pero no sé por qué me he quedado a esperarte. Aún no entiendo por qué siempre termino haciéndolo. Si ni siquiera vivo contigo...

---------------------------------  
**Yo se que querrás  
Verme arrastrar  
Con infinito amor  
Desde tu rincón  
Con infinito amor  
Yo se que querrás  
Verme arrastrar  
Con infinito amor  
Desde tu rincón**

-----------------------

**¿Hiei?—**Preguntas acercándote.

Te miró con cara de pregunta, y me sonríes. Diablos, por qué siempre haces eso? No ves que no se como controlar los latidos de mi corazón y las ganas de abrazarte, para no soltarte más.

**Vamos...—**Digo separando mi espalda de la fría pared y caminando hacia la salida, dejándote atrás. Oigo tus pasos rápidos para caminar a mi lado. Me gusta que hagas eso... es tonto, lo sé... pero me gustan los detalles insignificantes como ese.

--------------------------  
**Con infinito amor  
Yo se que querrás  
Verme arrastrar  
Con infinito amor  
Desde tu rincón  
Con infinito amor  
Yo se que querrás  
Verme arrastrar  
Yo se que querrás  
Justicia**

---------------------------

Caminamos en silencio hasta las escaleras que nos llevan fuera del templo. El aire fresco agita los árboles en un bamboleo hipnotizante, junto al baile común de tus cabellos. Me gusta verte tratar de sostenerlos con una mano, pero ya sabes, son más rebeldes que tu sangre de youko y no se dejan domar. Y me agrada demasiado verte, perder ante ellos.

¿Te dejarías ganar por mí, también?

----------------------------  
**Infinito amor  
Infinito amor  
Infinito amor  
Infinito amor  
Infinito amor  
Infinito amor  
Infinito amor  
Infinito amor**

----------------------------

Que tonterías pienso... claro que no...

**¿Hiei? ¿Vienes conmigo a mi casa, verdad?—**Preguntas sonriendo como siempre.

Niego una vez. Tus ojos se abren con sorpresa, pero disimulas mirando hacia tus pies. O por lo menos eso creo.

**¿Entonces por qué me esperabas?—**Preguntas de improviso. Si supieras que es la misma pregunta que trato de contestarme.

**No lo sé...—**Respondo mirando el cielo. **– Sólo quería hacerlo.—**Digo levantando mis hombros en un gesto de darle poca importancia a mis acciones y de paso, a mis palabras.

Sonríes nuevamente.

**Caminamos un rato...—**Dices.

Asiento y empezamos a bajar con calma las escaleras del templo, que parecen infinitas.

Pero sabes, es lo que menos me molesta, ya que su eternidad, me dará más tiempo a tu lado...

Benditas escaleras eternas.

-----------------

Fin. Cap. 9

_**Ya saben. Estos son oneshot que no tienen continuidad entre ellos.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto**_

_**DarkCRyonic**_


End file.
